


An Alpha's Decision

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: A New Piece in The Game [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Suggestions of Rape, Violence, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa was caught in an attack by enemy soldiers and after months of abuse was turned only to suffer more. That is until the Alpha pack come along and 'buy' her from her former alpha, allowing her revenge. But Alyssa knows the majority of the alpha pack and they soon remember her.<br/>One shot linked to A New Piece in the Game, you can read this first or in between, it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha's Decision

Alyssa swallows leaning her head back against wall behind her as she licks her dry lips. She needed water but she knew better than to ask for water, it would turn into begging or....or something else and she couldn't do that again. 

Her arms were dangling uselessly from the chains that held her to the wall, she winces a little as she moves and causes the wolfsbane on the manacles to hit her bare skin, it had taken her a while but she had been able to get some cloth that covered part of her wrists but not all of the skin.

"Ready for round two little beta" a man asks as he enters the cell smirking down at her, he enjoyed when his rounds came to this girls cell, she was feisty and was definitely one of their best choices to capture.

"Isn't it more like round thirty two?" She croaks looking up at the man glaring weakly, she knew sarcasm wasn’t the best route but she was getting annoyed again.

"Still have some fight in you then" he states as he moves over to the table with different instruments covered in wolfsbane.

"Let me out of these and I'll show you" she bites back as she watches him a little fearfully, she could never hold back the fear when they went to the table, they kept too many things there that had caused her too much pain.

The man stops looking through the stuff they had on the table and looks over at her. She had been with them for quite some time now and she had never fought any of them in a proper fight. He eyes her and can see she would be no match for any of them, she was weak with dehydration and blood loss. He smirks and moves forward unlocking her manacles, stepping back as he watches her cockily.

"Bring it on" he smirks as he watches her closely and leers at her.

She looks at him surprised, he was letting her fight; that was a big mistake.

She shakily climbs up from the floor and pretends to stumble forward which caused him to laugh and drop his guard allowing her to pounce at him and tackle him to the floor, slitting his throat as soon as he hit the floor.

"Never underestimate a soldier" she growls out weakly and searches him, thankful to find a bottle of water in his pockets as well as a chocolate bar. While she had been sat down for some time, she was lucky and knew how to keep her legs from losing any muscle density so she could pounce when she needed to.

"Let’s see how many more of you bastards will underestimate me" she growls under her breath as she makes her way out of her cell determined to find her tormentors, she was ready to make them scream like they made her and save as many others as she could.

\---

"Get off of me!" Alyssa screams in frustration as two newer betas dragged her through hallways, she had been caught by the alpha in the end and forced to submit when he cornered but what he found out after he got her locked up again was that she had killed every single one of his betas and released all of his ‘toys’.

He had locked her in a reinforced cell which she couldn't break through and had sent two newly bitten betas to grab her a few days later and she didn't know why, she was weak from dehydration and lack of food again so she couldn’t fight as much as she wanted to.

"She sounds feisty" a male voice snickers drawing Alyssa's attention to the wolves in the room, she whimpers a little as she senses the power coming from the five new people, they were alphas.

Alyssa carefully observes the group that had appeared in her own personal hell, the one that originally spoke was an identical twin, with his brother standing right next to him, probably around the age her brother would be, she keeps back the sadness at the thought of her brother and eyes the rest of the carefully as they do the same to her, she didn’t mind it, they were trying to figure out if she was going to be useful for her; ‘maybe they all looked for a new plaything’ she thought to herself bitterly but then she has to hide her shock.

She knew the other three, although she only remembered one of their names, Deucalion. 

It had been years since she had last seen them and they probably didn't even remember her, they had no reason to remember her. The man stood just as intimidating as he was when she had first met him although he didn’t have the woman under his arm like he had that night, and she wasn’t as friendly as she was back then, she guessed everything changed over time even alphas.

She looks over at Deucalion again and almost makes a small noise of sadness at the sight of the glasses covering his wounded eyes, he hadn’t changed much other than the glasses though and she knew that if he still had his sight he would look as carefree as he did back then.

"She killed all of my betas" the alpha growls glaring at her as she glared back at him, still struggling against the grip of the other two, she wouldn’t go down with a fight, she knew that much, even if these alphas were there for her, she wouldn’t let them take her, not alive.

"We'll take her" Deucalion tells the other alpha bored, he couldn't see the girl but he could tell that she would be an asset to their pack once she became an alpha, he could sense the power coming from her already and the determination, there was something familiar about her scent but he pushed it down, it was probably nothing. Alyssa falters slightly though, ‘we’ll?’

Her alpha laughs happily, as long as he made some money he didn’t are "Excellent, I should warn you, it seems that she cannot be broken though"

"No worries, we don't need her broken" Deucalion tells him and makes a small motion with his hands causing the twins to grab the alpha by his arms while the other two killed the betas holding her. Deucalion turns to Alyssa who watches him wearily, what did he mean ‘we’ll’ and how come the twins answered to him "You can sense what we are, yes?"

"Yes sir" Alyssa answers wearily as she rubs her arms where the wolves had grabbed her, they were still sore from the manacles and the betas weren’t exactly in control of their strength.

He nods at her, his head was turned in the direction of her voice, he could tell just from the sound of her heartbeat and her lack of fear in her voice that she was going to be good in the pack "we wish for you to join us, you will need to kill your alpha to do that, but I notice that you would need no persuasion to end him"

Alyssa can't help the grin that formed at the order to kill her ‘alpha’ and stalks towards the bastard who was trying his hardest to get away, but he couldn’t compare to the two alphas holding him still while they watched their newest addition smirking, like Deucalion, they could tell she was going to be a good addition to their pack

"Stop" the alpha demands but the waver in his voice makes the command useless, she smirks as she stops in front of him and looks at him closely, she could see the fear in his eyes, and she was reminded of herself every time he came into her cell, that was the look she held.

"No can do, this is for all the pain you have caused me" she tells him almost viciously before flicking her claws out and instantly ripping his heart from his chest before crushing the organ in her hand and throwing it behind her, watching with satisfaction as the man who made her life hell fell to the ground with his eyes wide with shock and fear. She can’t help the small gasp that escapes as she feels the rush of power through her.

She shakes her head ridding herself of the unwelcome feeling and then grimaces at the blood on her hand wiping it in the cloth that was once a shirt before looking at the other alphas, she still didn’t understand what was going on but she got revenge so she was satisfied for the moment.

"What happens now?" She asks them as she wipes the last bit of blood from between her fingers, ignoring the looks of awe from the twins and the impressed look from the man she couldn't remember the name of.

"Now my dear girl, you join us" Deucalion tells her patting her shoulder, he didn’t usually do physical contact but for some reason he felt he needed to at this point in time with her. She winces a little at the almost healed wounds that she had, even with the rush of power, they were still taking their sweet time to heal, which she wasn’t happy about, Deucalion frowns a little as he feels the air shift as she flinches and instantly moves his hand.

"Sounds like a plan, any chance we can go somewhere with a bath or shower and proper food like curly fries and cheeseburgers?" She asks them a little too hopeful causing the woman to laugh, even though it was no laughing matter because she barely had a full meal in the whole time she had been there.

"We can do that yes, the name's Kali" she introduces holding her hand out to the girl "this is Ennis, and then the twins Aiden and Ethan, they are new alphas like yourself and then last is our leader Deucalion"

Alyssa smiles and shakes her hand, noticing her claws were out for no reason, she looked down and saw that she was also barefoot which intrigued Alyssa, before nodding to the others, she finally remembered their names, although for now she’d hide hers "AJ, nice to meet you all, although I'd say that to anyone who got me out of this hellhole"

Deucalion nods and starts off towards the exit expecting them all to follow after them, which surprisingly they did, Alyssa was slightly confused, they were all alphas but they seemed to follow Deucalion. How did that work?

"How did you get here?" Ethan asks her curiously as they head out of the hideout, none of them said anything about the bodies of the betas that Alyssa had killed which were piled up next to the door ready for burial, she was able to tell it was Ethan from a slight difference in scent to his twin when they reacted to Kali introducing them.

"I'm a soldier" she tells him lightly as he comes to her side while his brother moves to her other side as if to protect her, she flinches back from the light as they exit the hideout and covers her eyes thankful the boys were beside her to help her move "While under fire, I was split from my troop, they caught me and brought me here, have been year for a few months, while I was human and werewolf"

"How old are you?" Ennis asks her a little worried and curious, he was liking the girl more and more since meeting her but she still looked like a child, a child he was sure he knew but couldn’t quite remember.

"I'm nineteen, nearly twenty" she answers him now that she had adjusted to the light and smiles a little at the shock on his face, she knew she was young for the army and everything she had been through but she was also mature for her age.

\---

Alyssa sighs happily as she steps out of the steaming hot shower, she was finally clean, after months, her skin was finally clean and her hair no longer felt like a birds nest, she looks in the mirror and frowns a little at her reflection, she needed a haircut desperately and really needed to get healthy food into her system to get her looking healthy instead of gaunt and dying.

Turning, Alyssa looks at what was uncovered by the towel in the mirror and sighs at the scars that they had given her, the wounds had healed but they still scarred because of the wolfsbane laced on the knife that they used. She shakes her head and leaves the bathroom area still in the towel since her clothes were just rags and Kali left, Kali had said she would go out and get some clothes for her since she ate before she had the shower.

She can't help but laugh a little as Aiden turned his back to her as she walked forward and ruffled his hair as she sits down on the bed they had given her. They were squatting in an old warehouse but she didn't care, she had a bed that had an actual mattress and a shower that was warm, she was happy.

"Did they give you all of those scars?" Ethan asks suddenly before blushing a little as he realized he’d been caught looking but he wasn’t affected, he didn’t swing that way. Alyssa had learnt that on the walk to the warehouse.

Alyssa looks over her shoulder to where he was looking and spots the main scar that he was asking about, the main scar was the one that Deucalion had given her, it was the one that stuck out the most since it went all the way down her back, the others were small but looked horrible, but they were a part of her now.

"No, not all of them" she tells him smiling at Kali as the female were handed her some clothes. "One of them was from before I was turned, it never healed."

"It should have" Ennis frowns as he looks over at her before he suddenly turns away from her as she starts to change, she had dropped the towel without even bothering to ask the males to turn around.

Alyssa shrugs lightly as she sits there in panties and her bra, she wasn't shy anymore, she had lived in a barracks that had no female sleeping quarters so she was used to it, so she didn't bother covering herself up.

"It was caused by an alpha some time ago before I was bitten" she informs them as she puts on a pair of shorts that were a little too big for her "that's why I think it stayed"

"You knew about wolves before you were bitten?" Aiden asks her curiously as he turns, he was blushing madly, but she didn’t seem to mind if he looked at her, and he was able to catalogue the scars better this way

"Yes, I found out about them when I was younger " Alyssa shrugs lightly, part of her wanted the three older alphas to remember her, but another part of her didn’t, that part was the soldier in her trying to be cautious of the new territory “It was an accident, I was following a friend of mine and ended up watching his mother shift in front of me, she promised me not to tell anyone so I kept it quiet”

Deucalion frowns from where he was sat, he was listening to the conversation as it went on, the newest alpha confused and intrigued him. Something was familiar about the girl, not just her scent but the way she spoke, the way she moved but he couldn't place her.

When Ethan asked about the scars, he was slightly horrified, he heard her age and just like Ennis was impressed but he didn’t like knowing that she was hurt or scarred because of wolves abusing her which made him confused as to why he felt that, forgotten images pushing at the barriers in his mind. When she explained, he got up from the chair and started towards the small group to be more aware of the conversation and then the last piece of the puzzle clicked when he heard what she saw. The other alpha’s all froze accept for the girl who just watched him curiously.

He removes his glasses and looks over at the girl using his wolf sight to look and take her appearance, he could easily pick up the little bits of the young girl in her features, he moves behind her and trailing his fingers along the claw marks down her back just like he had the day she received them which caused her to shiver lightly as the memories also flashed in her mind, she knew that Deucalion remembered her, she figured he would as soon as she answered the question about her scar.

She could see the others were cautious as they watched their leader move into the group and take his glasses off, it was rare he showed his eyes to his pack or his foes but they were all surprised when he moved around to the back of the youngest alpha and touched her scar.

“You lied” Deucalion tells her slightly annoyed as he moves from behind the girl, he grabs a chair and sits in front of her, taking her chin in his hand as he looks at her closely again. The red hue of his gaze did nothing to change the appearance of the twelve year old girl he had met the week his life changed, the twelve year old that kept him

“I didn’t lie, I omitted the truth” She smiles lightly as she figures out that he remembered her, the soldier in her told her to run but her wolf was happy, her wolf never truly recognized her alpha as her true alpha, she recognized Talia and in a way Deucalion because of the link she always carried with her.

Deucalion growls at her and flicks her ear in reprimand which surprised the whole pack. “I told you to run that day, twice and you didn’t listen to me”

"I never listen" she tells him smiling lightly as she rubs her ear to get rid of the sharp sting, well that was an interesting turn of events. She could sense the confusion around them and smirks a little, let’s have some mischief. She takes Dukes hand from her chin and moves it to her cheek lightly as she takes in the scent of the man, even when she first met him, she felt comfortable around him and not much had changed it seemed.

But she knew one thing had, with the loss of his sight, came the loss of part of his sanity.

"Is anyone else confused?" Aiden stage whispers to the others trying not to ruin the moment, but failing to do so causing Deucalion to pull back with a glare aimed at the younger alpha, he didn’t appreciate the interruption but he also didn’t want to look weak.

Ennis looks between Deucalion and Alyssa curiously before looking at the girl much closer, he laughed a little as he saw the young girl from the mill in the young woman sitting in front of him. “Nope, nice trick there Alyssa”

Kali looks at her mate curious but then grins when she hears the young girl’s proper name, she drops down onto the bed next to Alyssa and wraps an arm around her shoulder before looking up at Ethan and Aiden, who both looked confused.

 “This little alpha met us before we made this pack, before she herself became a werewolf” Kali explains to them with a smirk as she starts to see understanding flash on the youngsters faces “The scar on her back is from Duke, unfortunately when he was blinded this little one decided not to leave him alone and got clawed in the process, she was left to die by a hunter to get hunters to kill werewolves without reason and she saved many lives by staying”

“I didn’t want him to be alone” Alyssa huffs at the teasing and takes Dukes hand in hers lightly, she didn’t care if he saw it as a weakness, she remembered just how much she needed him that day and how much he needed her

Deucalion rolls his eyes and shakes his head, pulling his hand away, she needed to know what they did before she got comfortable, she needed to know just who he was now, he wasn’t going to easy on her because of their past.

“Alyssa, you need to know what is expected of you now”


End file.
